


Comfortable In Any Skin

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Quickies, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Aether expresses a fear to a sister of sin, who is more than happy to help him work through it.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Comfortable In Any Skin

Sister Nicole sat in bed quietly reading. She'd been dying to start this book for quite some time, but her duties for Papa Emeritus III kept her pretty busy most evenings. Since Sister Emily had returned home from her trip earlier that day, Papa had snatched her up for a private welcome home party. Nicole decided to take advantage of this and enjoy some well deserved me-time.

She hadn't been reading for very long when she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was Papa, her heart sank a little. She had been looking forward to having quiet time, but she also knew that his needs came first. "Come in," she called out, putting her bookmark in and closing the book.

The door cracked open and a sliver of a shiny ghoul mask appeared. She couldn't see the body behind it, but she knew instantly who it was. "Hi, Aether," she said, smiling. "Come on in."

Aether opened the door and slipped inside, quietly closing it behind him. "Hello, Nicole," he greeted her, looking around the room. "Are you alone?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes, I am. Papa had other plans tonight. Care to join me?" Aether didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly crossed the room and slipped into bed, pulling Nicole into his arms.

"Such a naughty ghoul," Nicole purred. "You better be careful or you're gonna get caught one of these days."

Aether grinned at her. "I like to live dangerously."

"I'd watch out if I were you," Nicole warned him. "You're already on Papa's shit list for letting me sleep in the ghoul room so often."

"Well, if he isn't going to take advantage of your company, then I certainly will," he said, holding her tight and kissing her softly.

Nicole kissed him back. "You're too sweet," she whispered.

Suddenly they heard a loud, muffled moan coming from the next room. "I guess Papa's welcome home party is in full swing," Nicole sighed. "I hope Sister Emily is enjoying herself."

Aether pulled the blanket up tighter around them. "Hey, forget them. You get ghoul cuddles tonight!"

Nicole giggled, snuggling up closer against her lover's body. "So it would seem!"

Aether paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said. "Go for it."

"You know I love you," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "and I know you love me in my demon form, but do you think you would still love me in my human form?"

Nicole pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You would show me your human form?" she asked incredulously. "I thought you weren't allowed to do that."

"Well, I'm not supposed to," he affirmed nervously, "but I can't help but feel like things would be different between us if we were both human."

Nicole kissed his lips softly. "I love you no matter what," she said, "but if showing me that side of you will ease your fears, then I'm willing to see."

Aether's eyes opened wide. "Really? I thought for sure you'd say no."

She laughed quietly. "When have you ever known me to say no to you?"

Aether sat up in the bed, wringing his hands nervously. "Okay then, but close your eyes. I don't want you to see me transform."

Nicole nodded and covered her eyes with her hands. She heard Aether take a deep breath and could feel a massive amount of heat radiate from his side of the bed. Once the heat subsided, she heard him say, "I'm ready."

She opened her eyes and gasped at the man sitting beside her. His build was the same, but instead of a shiny mask a handsome human face stared back at her. His head was shaved except for his long, thick sideburns, and his nose and ears were covered in multiple piercings. His warm brown eyes hinted that he was still nervous about her seeing him like this.

"Aether…" Nicole breathed, reaching up and touching his face. "Wow… just wow…"

He blushed. "I wasn't sure you would still feel the same about me if I didn't look… you know… like your Aether."

Nicole pulled him back down beside her and kissed him again. "I said that I love you no matter what and I meant it."

Aether kissed her back, moaning softly against her lips. "Things feel so different in this form," he said. "It's good, just... different. It's nothing like what I'm used to."

She wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled him close. "Well I think it's fantastic," she breathed. "I could definitely get used to this."

A wide grin spread across his face. “I think we should see if everything feels different.”

Nicole grinned back. “You really do like to live dangerously, you dirty man.”

Aether pulled himself up on top of her, straddling her hips. His hands wandered down her body, tracing her every curve. On his way back up, he grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled it over her head. He wanted to touch every inch of her bare skin and he set to work exploring her as if it was their first time.

Nicole smiled as she watched him, enjoying the way he lusted after her. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Aether slid down her body and started placing soft kisses all over her stomach. "Human skin is so much more sensitive," he said, amazed. "It's way more tingly than demon skin." As he worked his way down he pulled her panties off, completely exposing her body. He eagerly spread her legs with his hands and buried his tongue inside of her.

Nicole gasped with pleasure and immediately slapped her hand over her own mouth. Aether’s tongue felt amazing, but the last thing she needed was for Papa to hear her through the wall. She arched her back as he continued to explore her with his fingers and mouth, paying special attention to her most sensitive spots. “Fuuuuck,” she moaned. “Please don’t tease me... I’m so ready for your cock...”

That was all Aether needed to hear. He got up on his knees and started frantically unbuttoning his shirt. Nicole was ready for him and started rubbing her clit while she watched him undress. Seeing this only made his own need more urgent; he stood up and tugged his pants off, releasing his rock-hard cock.

Before he had a chance to climb back up on the bed, Nicole pulled him close and took him into her mouth. Aether let out a low growl as he felt her lips and tongue work their way up and down his manhood. He ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing a fistful as the pleasure built up inside him. “Now who’s d-doing the t-teasing?” he managed to stammer.

Nicole pulled him out of her mouth and started stroking him. “Two can play at this game,” she whispered, flashing him a grin before sticking her tongue out and licking the very tip of his dick.

Aether couldn't wait any longer. In an instant he was back on top of her, settling between her legs before pushing his full length inside of her in one quick motion. He started out slow, fucking her in long, rythymic strokes before picking up speed. He grabbed Nicole’s legs and rested her ankles on his shoulders before leaning in, trying to push himself as deep as he could. Once he found a comfortable position, he picked up where he left off, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

Nicole’s eyes rolled back in her head. She grabbed his arms and dug her nails into his biceps, holding on for dear life while he pleasured her body. “You’re such a beast!” she cried, her legs starting to tremble as her orgasm quickly built up inside of her.

Aether groaned, tilting his head back to try and keep his composure. He knew that if he kept staring at her he would finish any second, and he was determined to wait until she was ready. When her muscles started to tense up, he knew she was close. “Please cum for me,” he begged her. “I want us to cum together.”

He tilted his head back down and looked deep into her eyes. When they locked gazes, the passion between them peaked and Nicole couldn’t hold back anymore. She cried out as her orgasm took over her body, her muscles spasming around him. Her inner walls became even more slick as she came, pushing Aether over the edge. He exploded deep inside her, gritting his teeth to try and keep from screaming out in pure ecstasy.

Once he was completely spent, he collapsed onto the bed. They laid next to each other, both panting heavily but with huge smiles on their faces. “I don’t know how you feel,” Nicole finally managed to say, “but I think your human form is just as amazing as your demon form.“ She stroked his cheek with her fingers before leaning in and kissing him softly.

Aether kissed her back. “I can’t believe how different that was,” he said. “Humans are so much more passionate.”

Nicole snuggled up closer to her lover. “Well I hope this isn’t the last time that I get to experience your human form.”

“I promise you it won’t be.” He wrapped himself around her, holding her tight. "I don't want to move again until morning," he whispered. "You belong to me, even if it's only for tonight."

They both closed their eyes and silently enjoyed each other's company, drifting off to sleep while listening to each other's heartbeat.


End file.
